Desumacchi
by Okibichan
Summary: Ichigo and friends are going on an adventure - 'Desumacchi'. A big city has been created by Aizen for the sole purpose of a lots of young warriors to fight to the death. Togainu no Chi, you say? I've never heard of such a thing! Yaoi & lemons *Yay*
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, have you heard about this?" grinned Renji, beckoning Ichigo over to look at the computer screen.

"No…" replied Ichigo, scanning the screen. It displayed 'Desumacchi' in large lettering.

"Death match?" asked Rukia, appearing at Ichigo's side. "What is it?" She cocked her head at the words on the computer.

"Sounds good!" cried Ikkaku, clambering off the bed to look at the screen too. "What is it?" he repeated.

"Anything with 'death' in the name is good to you Ikkaku," sighed Rangiku, traipsing to the screen after the others.

Ikkaku's fiery reply was cut short by Renji yelling "If you'd all SHUT UP, I'll tell you what it is!"

Silence dropped on the room of friends, all interested to hear about this 'Desumacchi'.

"It's a tournament. We go to this place... A kind of city, built by this guy - Aizen. It's called Desu, and it's reserved for the tournament. You go, you fight, you win, you get rich. Simple."

"I'm in," cried Ikkaku, "Nothing better!"

"Count me in, too," agreed Yumichika.

"Come see this, Chad. It looks way fun!" screeched Rangiku.

"Wha… Hang on," Ichigo murmured worriedly, "Doesn't this seem really dangerous?"

A roar of laughter erupted from his friends.

"Just like you to worry, Ichigo," giggled Rangiku, pinching his cheeks.

"Shut up!" yelled Ichigo, pushing Rangiku away, "I wasn't worrying for _myself._ Just, y'know, you Rang, and Rukia, Hime."

Supressed smiles passed through the gang as they watched their adorable orange friend lie through his teeth. Ichigo worried like mad, always. He was just a little scaredy cat really.

"So… Who are we up against?" asked Uryuu, bending forward and hitching up his glasses to peer at the screen.

Ichigo was at a loss of what to say, it seemed that everyone had made up their mind to go. He could hardly stay at home, they'd never let it go!

"Hime… You don't want to go, right?" but his questions were ignored as everyone, including Orihime, listened in rapture to Renji's list of the current top 10 players.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, he's number one. Then there's Coyote Starrk – sounds strong ! Hey… Oh, wow! Rukia, Byakuya is in this?"

"What!" cried Rukia, pushing Rangiku to the floor out of her way, "He told me he was going to England!"

"Haha, brilliant! I bet he won't be expecting to see you in Desu. Anyway, Tier Harribel, number 4."

"A girl at number 4? Hot," remarked Ikkaku.

"I know, right. 5 - Ulquiorra Cifer, 6 - Grimmjow Jaequerjaquez, 7 – Shunsui Kyoraku, 8 – Nnoitra Gilga, 9 – Szayel Apporo Granz, and 10 is another chick, Soi Fong."

"They sound piss easy," roared Ikkaku, "When do we leave?"

"Woah!" cried Ichigo, "Don't we need to… think about this a bit?"

"What's to think about, Ichi? Looks like a laugh," cheered Rangiku.

Ichigo watched in dismay as everyone agreed with Rangiku and began chatting excitedly about when they could leave. His emotional levels had reached despair as he listened to his friends plan to leave tomorrow. He was close to tears as weapon discussions broke out. Within what seemed like seconds, everyone had waved goodbye and ran home to get ready, leaving Ichigo to tremble with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo flopped down on to his bed, sighing. Why did he have to be friends with such irrational and bloodthirsty people? The last thing he wanted to be doing was fighting a load of thugs. Besides, what even _was _this thing? It sounded kind of illegal. Ichigo scooted over to his computer to check out the site Renji had left up.

_**DESUMACCHI **_

_**Information**_

_Desu is a small city built for the purpose of Desumacchi. It's location is undisclosed until proper registration. The tournament is run and overseen by Aizen Sosuke and Gin Ichimaru, with a team of many rule enforcers and punishing squads. _

Ichigo smiled at this, beginning to feel more relaxed with the whole idea. Maybe it would be alright, he had lots of tough friends and probably wouldn't even have to deal with a fight at all.

_Be aware, Desumacchi __**is **__as its name states. Killing your opponent is not mandatory, but is acceptable. Automatic weapons are prohibited. Once you arrive at Desu and formally enrol in the tournament you cannot back out. Further rules will be explained at arrival._

Ichigo's jaw had dropped to the floor. Killing is acceptable? He'd been horrified with the prospect of a couple of punches and knife threats, now he'd found out that he would most likely be experiencing a good stabbing instead. In a way he was relieved, at least now he could stay comfortably at home after letting his friends know they were in for a fight to the death.

Ichigo whipped up his mobile and got Rukia on the line. "Hello? – Oh yes, it's perfect. And that one, please. – What's up, Ichi?" came a bubbly reply.

"Rukia? What are you doing?" asked Ichigo, distracted by her conversation.

"Buying a sword of course. Oh, it's SO beautiful Ichigo!" she gushed, "I got you one too, because I knew you'd freak out at stepping in a room lined with swords. Don't worry, you can pay me back later."

"A sword? What the hell Rukia!" the orangette yelled down the phone, "Stop buying them now anyway, we're not going to Desu. It's a real fight to the death!"

"… Well duh. It's called 'Death Match' you fool."

Ichigo's heart dropped. "You knew? And you're still going?"

"Thanks very much Mr Uruhara," Ichigo heard Rukia say, "Sorry, Ichi. Yes, of course we're still going! Now, I'll be at yours in 10."

"Hang on-" But the girl had already hung up.

Ichigo flopped on to his bed, last hope destroyed. How the hell was he going to deal with this?

A few minutes later, Ichigo was pulled back into reality bu a loud "Yoo hoo!" from Rukia, as she burst into his room with two huge boxes. "Get off your bed, you piece of lard, and let me put these down."

Ichigo struggled off the bed and watched in dismay as the boxes were lowered down tenderly.

"Rukia…" he tried to start, but his voice faded away at his disheartenment.

"Look!" grinned Rukia, proudly lifting a katana from one of the boxes, "Sode no Shirayuki."She said it with reverence, staring at the long white weapon. An equally snow-white ribbon fluttered around the raven haired girl as she posed with the sword, a determined look on her pretty face. Ichigo had to admit, she _looked _like she was going to kick ass. In fact, she'd never looked so damn terrifying and she wasn't even in action yet.

Then the small girl broke the moment, dancing about excitedly with the sword. "Mr Uruhara said it's the most beautiful sword he ever made! Oh, but wait until you see yours, Ichigo, it's just perfect for you," she skipped over to the boxes, practically dancing on air. She looked fantastically graceful with the elegant sword swinging around her, although Ichigo was beginning to fear for the walls of his small room – not to mention for himself, since his desk prevented him from getting a safe distance from his small - yet now dangerous - friend.

Rukia carefully opened the box and extracted a _massive _sword.

"What… Rukia, are you mad? I can't even carry that damn thing!"

"Of course you can. Mr Uruhara is a master. They're practically as light as feathers!" and with that brazen attitude, Rukia gently threw Ichigo the monster sword.

"RUKIA!" screamed Ichigo, as the sword flew towards him, but with amazing speed he dodged the point and caught the hilt. He couldn't help but swell with pride at the impressed look on Rukia's face.

"Wow, Ichi! You're a damn natural! Fab, now we're all ready. Yumi will pick you up at 10 tomorrow. He's driving us in that strange glittery minibus of his. Oh, and pack sensibly, Ichi. Less of the designer t-shirts and more of the food and water, y'know? We're not sure what this place is gonna be like for conditions but I think it'll be a bit desolate. Anyway, adios!" she yelled, and as soon as she'd arrived, the devil disguised as a short girl was gone.

Ichigo felt slightly shell shocked at Rukia's visit. He stared down at his new sword. There was an inscription just above the hilt, saying _Zangetsu _is large, swirling letters.

"Zangetsu…" muttered Ichigo, a grin creeping on to his face. With this giant sword in his hand, a new confidence surged into the orangette. Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be too bad, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ichigoooooo!"

The orangette stuck his head out his window and waved to his friends as they caused uproar outside his house, "Be there in a sec!"

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and strapped it over his shoulder - he'd never felt so badass as right now. Grabbing his huge bag of supplies he charged down the stairs, orange locks bouncing around strangely excited eyes. All his family were waiting for him at the bottom, his sisters' eyes wide at the giant sword on his back. Looking at his dad, Ichigo thought he saw a glimmer of pride in his eyes. After being mobbed with hugs and good wishes, Ichigo gave his sisters a last hug and dashed out the door, not anticipating that this _could _be the last time he saw them.

"Take your damn time! What, were you having tearful goodbyes?"

"Shut the hell up Ikkaku," retorted Ichigo, jumping in to Yumichika's sparkly pink minibus, "The bus is looking fresh as ever, Yumi!" he sniggered.

"Thanks, Ichi! Ikkaku keeps saying I should paint it."

"Never!"

The orangette was pulled into a seat beside Rukia, greeted all around by excited grins. Rangiku was almost jumping in her seat.

"You're looking confident bro," Renji clapped him on the shoulder, "Got over your fears?"

"I didn't have any fears, dickhead."

Fights broke out and banter continued for the whole, long drive down to Desu. Maps had been sent to them on registration, revealing the city's uninhabited area. Excitement was flying around the group as everyone showed off their new weapons. Ichigo grinned. With all these tough friends of his there was no way anyone was in danger.

The yells and screams from within the minibus died down as they came into Desu. The buildings were tall, dark and foreboding. A tall metal fence enclosed the city, with signs saying _'Please leave vehicles and report to the registration bureau on foot. Valuables should be left. No mobile phones or communication devices are permitted within Desu. Camera or communication device-bearing contestants will be punished. Any long range or automatic weapons are not prohibited. Anyone using a prohibited weapon will be punished.'_

"Awful lot of punishing going on here…" commented Rangiku nervously. Massive over-confidence was now faltering.

"Well," said Renji bracingly, cutting into the heavy silence that had dropped on the group, "Shall we get over to this registration bureau then?"

Murmurs of agreement and nods passed through the air, but nobody moved. After a long moment, everybody began to move together, wading through the apprehensive air.

The group walked to and entered the bureau quietly, doubtful looks plastered on every face. Two young men sat behind a desk looking bored. One had long, blonde hair and the other short, black and choppy. Twin smirks spread onto their faces when the group entered.

"Welcome to Desu, friends!" cried the blonde one dramatically, standing and spreading his arms, "I am Ilforte, and this is Ggio. We shall guide you through the beginnings of Desumacchi." He laughed hysterically when uncertain faces returned his enthusiasm, eventually ducking below the table to cry with laughter. Ichigo and his friends stood in silence, watching in dumbfounded confusion.

"Ignore Ilforte," sighed the other man nonchalantly, standing and nodding at the group, "I'm Ggio Vega. You sure you want to sign up? There's no backing down. Once you're in, you're in."

"Until what?" asked Orihime nervously.

"Until you die," Ggio chuckled, "Or until you win, of course. Depends which you think is more likely. Well, follow me then."

Badly hidden terror passed through the group. Rukia exchanged wide eyed glances with Ichigo, wondering maybe if he'd been right to suggest that they didn't come here. Ichigo's new confidence felt not only shattered, but hammered, burnt and buried. Slowly, the group moved forward, packed tightly together. Even Ikkaku and Chad were showing some unease at the situation. Ggio had produced nine documents.

"Sign these," he said, handing them out.

_I accept that once I have signed this form I cannot leave Desumacchi until the tournament is won, or I am harmed beyond continuation._

_I accept that any death, maiming, emotional trauma or property theft is by no way the responsibility or fault of Desumacchi or its overseers._

_I agree to all the conditions and swear that I carry no automatic weapons, cameras or communication devices._

_I confirm that I am aware of the dangers of entering Desumacchi and have still joined by my own free will._

_Signed: _

Ichigo watched as his friends faces twisted with discomfort as they read the form. Though they had known all this before, it seemed so much more real when handed to them like this. He almost handed Ggio back his form and ran for it, but to his dismay, his friends started signing names despite their fear. The orangette watched his hand shake as he signed his death sentence, feeling sad that he'd never get a chance to get over his stupid pride complex that had forced him to be here signing this paper in the first place.

One by one, the ten friends handed Ggio their death declarations, sentencing themselves to this completely. Ichigo thought he saw Hime's hand twitch, she tried to step backwards, but Ggio snatched her paper and pushed her through the door before she could pull out.

After stepping through, the door was slammed behind Ichigo and a lock clicked. This was it. They were in. After the initial shock had passed, they took in their surroundings. The buildings were crumbling, almost every window was smashed, every door broken down, broken glass and rubbish littered the streets, blowing around in the chilling wind. But, worst of all; dark patches of red everywhere, staining the walls, the road, the pavement. Even the back wall of the bureau was covered in the stuff.

"…Shit," a defeated Rangiku broke the silence before dropping to the floor.

"Yes… I fear we should have listened to you, Ichigo," commented Ishida curtly, although his iron layer of cool was still intact.

An 'I told you so' was in order, but the orangette couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead, he just crouched beside Ichigo, making a show of comforting her - while really just trying to shorten the distance between himself and the ground in case he fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon guys, this is gonna be so good!" Ikkaku yelled, waving his weapon – a spear named Hozukimaru – above his head wildly. Confidence was slowly creeping back into the more manly of the group, refusing to let a little thing like death make them look un-badass.

Ikkaku's big head spread around a little, making everyone feel better again. Excitement was twinkling at the back of Rukia's eyes again, and a small smile was teasing Rangiku's lips. Orihime was wiping tears out of her eyes and beaming, once again showing her tendency to completely flip her moods around.

"Let's go, then. The Head Office is in the centre right?" Ichigo wasn't feeling so great, but he sure wasn't going to show it.

"That's what Ggio said. Off we go," cried Rukia, now grinning widely, "I can't wait to see Onii-chan's face when he sees me!"

Her and Rangiku began to skip ahead, laughing. Ichigo watched, feeling faintly queasy, the strange mood swings that his friends experienced. It _did_ make him wonder if they were slightly bi-polar.

The group began to walk forward, weapons slung on shoulders. The walk soon became a swagger, as it felt like they owned these streets already. Hard not to, with big flashy swords and distinctly stealthy clothing.

The city's condition actually managed to deteriorate as they got closer to the centre. Blood practically coated the street and there wasn't a single door or window that hadn't been battered into the ground. They started seeing people, normally in pairs or small groups. Every single one of the looked at Ichigo and his friends with a flash of curiosity-turned-fear, only adding to group's confidence levels.

After a long walk through the crumbling city, they reached what seemed to be the central area. It was large, with the remnants of benches and flower patches dotted around. A lot of people were here, sat in their smaller groups, lots were asleep, some were injured. Everyone looked ill, worried and… awful. No one had a cool or determined expression; they just looked fear-ridden. Heads turned to stare at the new group; large, strong-looking, attractive and _clean._

"Oi," yelled Ikkaku at a nearby boy who was slumped against a bench. He jumped at being addressed, struggling into a sitting position. "Where's Head Office?"

"Uh… Over there," the boy pointed to a large black gate, "You have to walk a bit, up the drive."

"Thanks," smiled Ichigo as the rest of the group headed off towards the gates. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, hands clamped over his mouth. His brown eyes widened as his attacker lifted his face up to his. It was a man with blue hair and just as blue eyes. He was grinning maniacally.

"Who're the new kiddies?" he yelled. The whole square leapt into life at the sound, heads snapping around and eyes widening at the man's appearance. He threw the whole place into turmoil, with everyone scrambling around to stand up and back away subtly. Ichigo's friends turned to see him in the arms of the big blue haired man and sprang into action.

"HEY!" screamed Rukia, jumping forward, "Let him go!"

The man laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

"So you haven't even been to Head Office yet, huh?" he pushed Ichigo into Rukia's arms, almost throwing him to the ground with the power of his gentle-looking shove, "Shame, I can't kill any of you for a few days then. See ya orangey!" The bluenette strolled away, a cat-like swagger in his walk.

"Bastard," muttered Ichigo angrily. Looking up, he noticed that almost everyone had cleared out of the area. "He must be powerful."

"Yeah, or just a nutter," Renji said spitefully, "You alright mate?"

"Fine. Let's go sign up."

The group set off towards the black gates. They were tall and very strong looking. Ugly – probably to fit in with their surroundings. There was a battered and dirty looking intercom which Uryuu approached with disdain, pressing the one big button with a look of disgust, hitching up his glasses with the other hand.

"'Ello?" came a slightly distorted voice from the intercom.

"Hello… We want to register?"

A creepy laugh was returned. "Alrigh'. C'min."

The gates creaked open slowly, creaking and jolting. They stopped at about halfway open, seemingly jamming. The group passed through the run down gates, amused, to find a very different place on the other side. The grass was green and beautifully kept, blossom trees dotted the lawn, a clear bubbling stream ran merrily past them, flowers danced in the gentle breeze. A large manor house with a domed white roof stood in plain view, quite a long walk away.

"This place is amazing!" chirped Orihime as they strolled up the winding path towards Head Office.

Ichigo agreed, smiling widely. He felt calm and relaxed for the first time in days! He didn't realise how tense he'd been about this whole thing. Even big Zangetsu on his back was feeling lighter. Then, his mood was ruined by a man. He was standing outside the large doors, waving elegantly and smiling with the most unsettling smile Ichigo had ever seen. His eyes were closed into slits, and the smile reached his ears. Silver hair fell gracefully around his face, although it didn't make the smile any nicer to see.

"'Iya! I'm Gin Ichimaru. We're 'appy to have ya. Follow me an' I'll take ya to Aizen."

The group followed, watching Gin's face with anticipation, waiting to see his elusive eyes, but the smile stayed fixed in place.

"This is Las Noches. Its where me, Aizen, an' some o' the Espada live."

"Espada?" asked Yumichika curiously.

A light chuckle passed from the fox-like man, "The top ten playas."

Gin pushed open more big doors, leading into a large room where a handsome brown haired man was waiting for them.

"Hello," He smiled, with a slightly sarcastic look on his face, "I am Aizen Sosuke. Aizen-sama will do. I must go and fetch my Espadas for you to meet, meanwhile I'll let Gin here teach you the rules." He wasn't elegant like Gin, but he had an effortless sophistication which was almost… enchanting. Waving a long fingered hand, Aizen swept from the room.

"Please, si' down," smiled the overgrown fox, motioning to a long table. The group took their places, taking up all but the table head and the two seats either side of it. Gin sat in the head chair, still grinning at them all unnervingly. "So… the rules! To star', no automatic or lon' range weapons allowed, buh ya know tha'. Ya can kill your opponent if ya want, but ya've officially won once they're knock'd ou'. No thievery, ya gotta win yer medals fair an' square,"

"Medals?" asked Rukia curiously.

"Oh, sorry! Righ', medals. Ya will each be given ten bronze medals in a min'. These medals are what cha tryin' a get! Wiv five gol' medals you can challenge an Espada. Twent' bronze medals equal a silva medal, an' ten silva equals a gol'. Got tha'? Or ya can just spend yer bronzes on food, water, services from otha playas an' such. There're shops dotted aroun', ya'll see 'em I'm sure. Alrigh'. That big square outside, thas the Centre. Ya can't fight in there, ya'll be punish'd if ya do. Now, back ta challengin' the Espadas. Whicheva Espada ya beat, ya take their place. Ya can then try an' move ya way up the Espada ladda if ya want. The Espada's are menna live 'ere in Las Noches. They're not really meant ta leave, but some of 'em can't be kept in, so ya'll wanna watch out for 'em. 'Spect ya'll meet some o' 'em - few of 'em run some o' the Division bases. For the firs' 3 days, no fights. Its ta let ya get used to it all an' stuff. Anyways, thas about it. Now, c'mon les grab ya yer medals, an' then the Espada'll be here I 'spect."

They followed Gin over to a large chest, which he unlocked with a similarly large key. Inside were hundreds of bronze medals, the disks about the size of when you put your index finger and thumb together. Each of them was attached to its own individual chain. Gin handed ten to each person.

"I suggest that ya put 'em in different places aroun' ya, that way if yer beaten' they migh' still leave ya with a few that they couldn' find, y'know?" He grinned at them with his never-ending smile, eyes creasing even further together. Though he was was indeed creepy, the silvery man was pretty helpful. Ichigo uncertainly returned Gin's smile, causing the man to release another one of his unpleasant chuckles.

"Grimmjow, you're getting the floors wet," Aizen's voice said dangerously as he swept back through the door he left through, immediately turning his annoyed expression into a pleasant, if not slightly amused, face.

"You shouldn't have made me come, then," the blue haired man from earlier led a line of eight more people into the room. The bluenette was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, hair and body still soaking as though Aizen had pulled him out the shower.

Ichigo blushed slightly as he looked at the blue-eyed man's body. He was extremely toned, the perfect amount of muscle; super manly but not bulging. Pulling his gaze away, he began to examine the other Espadas with a light heat still in his face.

"Introductions! You need to know who you're challenging, after all. Kenpachi Zaraki," Aizen motioned to a huge man with spikey, black hair adorned with bells and a big scar.

"They're weak," commented the man, eyeing up the group.

"Yes, thank you, Kenpachi. Coyote Starrk." A pleasant looking man nodded at the group, with wavy brown hair and a lazy expression.

"Where's Byakuya?" asked Renji, drawing a light chuckle from Aizen's lips, and spreading more of his degrading amusement into his eyes.

"You've done your homework? Byakuya is busy. I'll ask him to come and find you once he's available. Well, our number 4 is Tier Harribel." A blonde woman with big breasts stared at the group, making no attempt to introduce herself at all. Ichigo could practically hear Renji's mind screaming how hot she was.

"Ulquiorra Cifer," Aizen motioned to a sad looking, black haired emo with green tear-track tattoos down his face. His eyes were bright green, piercing, and somewhat disturbing.

"Grimmjow Jaequerjaquez."

The blue haired man grinned and raised a hand in acknowledgement, "Hey orange."

"Our number 7, Shunsui Kyoraku isn't around today, unfortunately."

"Nnoitra Gilga." A giant, lanky man with a piano-tooth smile sneered at them, flat black hair swinging around his face.

"Szayel Apporo Granz." A pink haired, bespectacled man gave a creepy grin to the group, pointedly leering at Ichigo, which caused him to blush even more.

"And Soi Fong." A short yet terrifying woman stared them down. She reminded Ichigo very much of Rukia, yet he wished with all his might that Ruki never turn out that scary.

"Well. Now you know everything. Spend your 3 days wisely! I hope to see you back here challenging some Espadas soon. I think you are going to do very well, all of you. Of you go, then."

The group followed Gin back out of Las Noches and set off back towards the Centre. As they searched for places to hide their medals a knew rush of excitement filled them up. This would be fun for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hellooo! This is my longest chapter, like, ever. What a milestone. And it's not even that long :P _

_Anyway, if you guys are hoping for some lemons there isn't any in this chapter i'm afraid... But be patient, it's coming! Enjoy and **review** ;) x_

* * *

><p>Ichigo and his friends sat in the Centre, being as loud and obnoxious as they wanted – the other Desumacchi contestants were too scared and spirit-crushed to stand up to the shiny new idiots. All of them had been branded with a tattoo under their eye, saying 'NEWBIE'. Though disgruntled at being called 'newbies', the group had accepted the tattoo, simply because it granted them 3 days free passage, and they'd been assured that it would disappear after the days. They could go almost anywhere around the city safely – even the dodgier districts. Gin had explained that Desu consisted of 13 'Divisions' – all known for their different reasons. There <em>was <em>a prohibited division, though. Apparently, Division 1 was to be entered by invitation only.

A purple-haired woman, Yoruichi, had made friends with the group. She seemed to be very strong, and when they'd met her, she already had 3 gold medals. She'd explained about the Divisions, the safer ones, the shops with the best prices, and the more helpful of the Keepers to go to. Keepers owned bars, inns and clubs and such, and it was well known that some of them would help you while some would gut you – it was just finding the right ones. Yoruichi being around had provided Ichigo with some comfort, but he understood that the beautiful woman was trying to win this thing, and she couldn't do that by hanging around with newbies.

"Hey Dream-boy!" yelled Rukia, tapping the orangette on the head, "Let's move. We're gonna go see these Keepers Yoruichi told us about, try and gain some friends."

The scattered people moved out of the way as Ichigo's gang passed through, scrambling to get out of the path of the muscular, weapon-wielding troop.

Yoruichi had advised that they devise a kind of gang name. She said it would gain them some notoriety and respect – probably keeping them safer from attack _and _multiplying their friends. So far, Rangiku wanted 'Gang Beautiful', Ikkaku wanted 'Gang Ikkaku', while Rukia and Renji had come up with 'The Crush Brigade'. Each of these ideas had been soundly stamped down by Yoruichi, thankfully.

The group reached the tavern that Yoruichi had told them about. It was a cute looking place in one of the nicer districts, with surprisingly little blood splattered around. It looked reasonably secure, although had the look of a place that had been fixed repeatedly. Traipsing inside, the gang found a dim room, lit up by candles. Tables were tightly-packed, yet everyone looked comfortable enough. The warm lighting and friendly bartender made the tavern a desirable and reassuring place to be.

"Sorry, no more room! You'll have to leave I'm afraid," cried the bartender, rushing towards them with an apologetic look, "Oh, you're Newbies! Come in then, come in. Isane, take care of the bar?" yelled the woman, smiling as she beckoned the gang through a curtain of dusty red velvet, into a back room. She had long black hair, which streamed down her back like a waterfall.

The room was cosy, with a sweet fire and plenty of fat sofas and cushions around.

"Sit down," grinned the woman. Her voice was melodic and her laugh tinkled. The sound alone made you love the woman.

"I'm Unohana," the woman introduced herself as the gang settled into the cushy seating, "I'm Division 4's Main Keeper. Some of the places you'll go to don't have names, but welcome to The Mayfly!"

"Hi! We're… Well, we don't have a gang name yet, but I'm Ichigo."

The rest of the group proceeded to introduce themselves to the lovely woman, feeling completely at home here. After chatting for a while, Unohana handed Ichigo a card. It was bright yellow and had her smiling face on it. Next to her face it said _'Keeper_ _Unohana's Favour Card'_

"Favour card?"

"I knew as soon as you walked in that you were a lovely group. I'll tell you about Keeper cards then! As Keepers, we have these, Favour Cards. They mean that you can commission the Keeper who gave you them to do you one favour, or give them to the punishers as a way out of your punishment. They're worth quite a lot around here! You can sell them to other players for medals. Of course, some Keeper Cards are worth more than others, depending on how often the Keeper gives them out, or what kind of 'Favours' they'll do. For example, mine aren't worth much because I don't do any killing, attacking or stealing favours. And, I guess I hand them out quite a lot…" she grinned sheepishly, "Anyway, it'll get you a meal each, so save it until you're starved! Or, i'm pretty skilled at healing if you need it."

After a while, the group said goodbye to their 'Desu Mother', as they now liked to think of her, and left to go to the next Keeper.

"By the way," yelled Unohana out the door as they walked away, "How about Shinigami for your gang name? Just an idea!"

This bar had a very different atmosphere to The Mayfly. It was run down, blood stained, dark and… empty. The Keeper looked uncaring - yet you could tell he was strong. He ignored them as they walked in, staying sat firmly behind the bar, eyes closed and head leaning against the wall. The gang sat down, and Ichigo ventured over to the bar, as he was deemed as 'most charming' during the whispered argument that had just been held at the table. Picking his way past the dirty furniture which had been thrown around, he reached the bar, smiling with his most winning smile.

"Hi. 10 beers, please." Though Ichigo hated beer, he didn't want to look un-manly when even the girls were drinking it.

All the Keeper said in reply was "Tch." He got up slowly, grabbed 10 bottles and slammed them on the counter. Dust exploded from both bar and bottles.

"10 bronze," the Keeper said lazily, holding out his hand. Ichigo paid up, and then made a show of looking around the bar with interest. "Nice place," he started, but the Keeper gave him such a cold look that he gave up and returned to his friends.

"No worries Ichi, we'll just keep buying drinks until he likes us. Yoruichi said he's brilliant when you're on good terms."

A few people came in every now and then, mainly just to talk to the Keeper. After 2 or 3 more drinks, a pretty girl with green hair came in to talk to the moody man. After a short conversation, the man came out from behind his bar.

"You lot need to leave. I've got a Favour to do."

"Hey, can we just hang around? Swear we won't steal any booze or anything."

"Tch." The Keeper and the green haired girl walked out, her smiling and waving as they went.

"So… Shinigami," grinned Renji, swigging from bottle, "How are we gonna get this guy to like us?"

"Maybe Rangiku should try and charm him with her assets?" chuckled Ikkaku, prodding Rangiku in before-mentioned places, much to her disgust.

After a sound beating from all the girls, Ikkaku sat quietly nursing his face – thoroughly put in his place. Ichigo looked around his friends, now labelled 'Shinigami' – Death God. He couldn't help but grin as he watched them, yelling, fighting, laughing, chatting. There was no way he could get hurt with this lot – he'd never seen such a tough load of people. Sure, maybe he and Hime were weak points in the group, but he was pretty sure that once he got over his problems with hurting people he'd be more than an adept fighter. After all, he was agile, and through vigorous training of Tatsuki's, he was very good at judo.

The Keeper still hadn't returned hours later, and the gang were exhausted from their day. It was late, and they'd been doing nothing but screaming and jumping around since before the sun had even risen. One by one, the group began to curl into balls in corners, under tables, sprawled across each other and using one another as pillows.

The group were woken abruptly when a rowdy group of people came in. One of them stepped forward when they saw the Newbies stirring on the floor. He had sharp blonde hair, and a smile like piano keys.

"Ah, these must be the likkle new kids in town we heard so much about," he eyed up Rangiku, receiving a scowl in return, "They're certainly as attractive as we heard, anyway."

Suddenly, the arrogant blonde was punched to the floor, and another member of his gang stood with her foot on his chest.

"Pervert!" she screamed at him, stamping on him repeatedly with surprising brutality.

"Hiyori, calm down!" cried another member, a large man with silvery hair and rippling muscles, pulling her gently off the blonde – much to her, loudly voiced, anger.

With a sigh at the chaos, a serious looking woman with black hair and glasses came to stand in front of Ichigo and his friends, who were watching with confused amusement.

"We're the Visoreds. We're the top gang in Desu, and if you try and gain power or some shit, we'll kill you_._ Don't get cocky and think you can take us. One of us could take down the lot of you within seconds, _Shinigami._"

With a hard, warning glare, the woman walked out of the inn, commenting "Let's go somewhere less trashy." She was the most terrifying woman Ichigo had ever seen. Her eyes were so scary it felt like she'd just gutted him with them.

Some of the other members followed her out, a couple of them being friendly enough to give an apologetic smile or a small wave. Left in the room was the piano toothed man and the short, blonde girl – Hiyori. They both glanced around in confusion at the disappearance of the rest of their gang, the boy quickly struggling to his feet.

"So… You've been warned," he nodded awkwardly - obviously it was him that had been _meant _to do the warning, "Don't mess."

Pulling the girl, he headed for the door, stopping for a moment to grin and say, "I'm Shinji, by the way."

Everyone was slightly shell shocked at the ordeal. Sitting in silence and staring, dumbfounded, at the door.

"…What just happened?" Ichigo asked slowly after a moment.

"I have no idea," replied Rukia, laughing slightly.

"Ew," sneered Yumichika, standing to brush dust off of himself, "What a bunch of uglies. There's no way they're powerful, only beautiful people are powerful."

The group began to laugh loudly, and didn't even notice the Keeper return.

"Shut up. Why are you being so loud?"

Gasping, everyone quietened immediately, heads whipping around to look at the Keeper apologetically. Unexpectedly, slight amusement and a small smile spread on to his face. It was quickly wiped away.

"Why were those damn Visoreds in my inn?"

"I think they were looking for us. Bastards," commented Renji with an angry glint in his eye.

The Keeper again smiled a little as he took in the scene. "Why are you kids all on the floor? Did the Visoreds beat you up or something?"

Ichigo sensed the banter in the Keeper's voice with satisfaction. Perhaps he was warming to them, after all. He seemed like a strong guy, definitely worth knowing.

The others, though, did _not _sense the banter. Everyone, even Orihime, immediately began yelling heatedly.

"They could never take us!"

"Who the hell are they, anyway?"

"How could you ever think that such ugly people could touch us?"

The Keeper observed the fiery gang with a blank expression for a few moments. Then, he chuckled. All the Shinigami went silent, staring at the rough man in disbelief.

"I like you kids. You've got passion. You'll go far," he smiled, transforming his bored face into something that was handsome and endearing. Ten pairs of eyes watched his curiously as he went behind his bar and started pulling out beer bottles.

"On the house. Come, on, sit at the bar, we'll have a chat," the previously terrifying man beckoned to the group with a friendly smile, pouring himself some sake.

"So," the Keeper passed Ichigo the bottle opener, which, unfortunately, meant that he had to drink yet _another _beer, "newbies, hm? What made you want to join?"

After spitting his bottle cap out of his mouth (which he only did when he was trying to look tough, because it hurt his teeth), Renji grinned "because who doesn't need a little extra fun in their lives, right?"

The older man snorted. "Right. I'm Kyoraku, by the way."

Gasps passed through the gang. "You're one of the Espada?" Rukia asked, respect in her voice.

The pony-tailed man laughed, nodding. "Now, I'm closing up, you can sleep in here if you want though. Lock it up. Goodnight!"

He gave a smile to the group before tossing Ichigo a key and heading through a door behind the bar with a slam.

"He likes us," grinned Ichigo.

"Task accomplished," agreed Rangiku, snuggling down in a corner, using her silk pink scarf as a pillow, "although… we've ended up in a rather dirty place."  
>"Yeah, couldn't we go back to Center?" Yumichika grimaced at the dirty furniture, poking a completely blood-coated chair leg with his foot, and muttering as an afterthought, "How did this even happen?"<p>

Ichigo glanced at one of the grimy windows. His heart began to race at the prospect of heading back to Center in this dark, even if they were protected by their 'Newbie' status.

"No," he said decisively, "we'll stay here. It's dang… Er, I mean, I'm tired."

There were some murmurs of consent from his friends, as they proceeded to drape themselves over each other, everyone trying to stay off the sticky floor. The orangette smiled tenderly at his pile of friends, before heading to the large, solid-looking door to lock up. A cold breeze whipped at Ichigo's face as he approached, and cinnamon eyes widened in fear as he noticed the gap, displaying the dark night. He turned to call Renji, or Chad, but stopped himself at the last second. How pathetic he was! It was only an open door. Clearly Desu made him on edge. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the boy approached the door and tried to push it closed. Ichigo shoved the dark wood, but it wouldn't move.

"Fucking… door!" he grunted, throwing his weight against it. He growled in frustration and yanked it open to find the cause of the problem, and jumped out of his skin when he saw it.

The man was leaning languidly against the door frame, a handsome smile on his face. After a small chuckle at Ichigo's reaction, he reached forward and grabbed him, easily throwing the boy over his shoulder and moving swiftly into the darkness of the night.

"Hey, orange."

* * *

><p><em>I smell lemons in the air! Oh wait, that's just my lemonade...<em>

_Paha. Sorry, that was awful X)_

_Now my pretties, do remember to review. I'd love to hear from every single one of you 3_


	6. Chapter 6

_Treat for you in this one :3_

_If there's anyone left reading this story, anyway O.o sorry I took so long to update. Naughty me!_

_Anyway, enjoy, little kitties ._

* * *

><p>"Wh- stop!" cried Ichigo, as the pub's lights quickly receded into the black night. "The hell, Grimmjow? Put me down!"<p>

"Oh, you remembered my name? I'm honoured. Now stop your yapping, kid."

Ichigo struggled against the iron grip around his waist, knowing it was futile. The man's muscular build was far stronger than his own, slightly feminine one.

"Argh," the orangette whined in frustration, slamming his fists into any part of the larger man he could reach. He didn't even react to the punches, muscles deflecting them as effectively as a shield.

Ichigo allowed himself to go limp, sighing in defeat, "Damn you."

A low chuckle was his only reply.

The jerky journey continued in silence on both parts until Ichigo was suddenly thrown full-force from Grimmjow's back. He crashed through a room, smashing chairs and sending tables flying before slamming into the wall. Gasps and yells spread around, but no one moved to help him.

The blue haired man let out raucous laughter as he entered the room after the orangette, who was now climbing to his feet, blood trickling from several cuts over his body. Wiping blood from his eyes, he turned to give Grimmjow a furious look, grabbing Zangetsu from its place on his back.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" he yelled, pointing the sword at the larger man. "You dick!"

"Yeah, that's a good look," chuckled Grimmjow. "You look even sexier like that."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he felt heat spread across his face. "Sh-shut up, bastard," he growled, tightening the grip on his sword.

Cyan eyes stared into his with amusement, before their owner began to saunter towards Ichigo. The orangette's sword swing was knocked aside as though it had never happened, and cinnamon eyes grew even wider. Panic rose inside him, and Ichigo began to back away . Without even taking a full step he found the wall, and then Grimmjow was on him. The strong male flipped him around, slamming him against the wall and laughing seductively in his ear.

"G-get off me!" cried the boy, struggling helplessly against the unyielding grip.

"Grimmjow," came a velvety voice. "Take your toy outside."

Ichigo looked desperately to the source of the voice. It belonged to a young looking boy with silver hair, who was watching the encounter with a small frown.

"Aw, don't be a spoilsport, Hitsugaya!"

"I mean it. Why did you come here in the first place?" There was dislike in his voice, a kind of disgust at the man he was talking to, although it seemed obvious that he wasn't going to help Ichigo. Perhaps he just wasn't as strong as Grimmjow.

"I was going to Nnoi's, but then I got impatient as I passed by here," he winked, running his hands down Ichigo.

"Just take it outside, or I'll call Tousen."

With a sigh, Grimmjow once again threw Ichigo over his shoulder, throwing Zangetsu to the boy who ran this bar. "He'll collect it tomorrow."

"WAIT!" cried Ichigo as the man crossed to the door. "Help me!"

Hitsugaya gave the orangette a slightly apologetic look. "Move it on out, Grimmjow."

"NO!" Panic was gripping Ichigo's airways, and he could hardly breathe. He'd never felt fear like this. He thrashed and swung wildly against the hard body of the larger man, eyes searching desperately for help in the crowd. Fearful faces looked back at him, eyes all sorry but no assistance. Then, Ichigo was back in the darkness, hanging helplessly once more. 

"Nnoiiiiii!" called Grimmjow happily, bursting through the door of a battered and poorly-lit building. A lopsided sign read 'Fight Club', installing yet more fear in Ichigo. The yells and shouts could be heard streets away, but the smell was something that only hit you when you opened the door. The sweat, blood, alcohol and smoke was overwhelming.

"What's up, Grimmy?" A huge, lanky man appeared out of the gloom, before eyeing up the limp orange-haired boy on his back. "…You need your room?"

Knowing laughter and banter passed between the two men before Grimmjow advanced into the noisy club. Most of the people backed away and quietened on seeing the blue haired man, but several wasted men reached out to grope at Ichigo, catcalling and cheering. Without hesitation, or even putting Ichigo down, Grimmjow snapped four necks. The men tumbled to the ground, lifeless, and silence settled in the room. Terror laced around Ichigo's throat as he stared at the bodies, before the ruthless killer adjusted his grip on him and set off through the club again.

As Grimmjow began to ascend the stairs at the back of the club, Ichigo heard Nnoitra's slightly disgruntled "as you were."

The room at the top of the stairs was incredible. It was clean, bright, luxurious, and a million miles different to the sweaty room that formed the fight club. He was thrown roughly on to the huge four-poster, staring up at the muscled man with apprehension. There was no point in lying to himself; Grimmjow was fucking sexy. His tousled blue locks and mischievous, or perhaps just insane, grin were quite something to behold. But, no matter how sexy he was, he was terrifying, and a complete nutter who wanted nothing but to kill and hurt people.

"Don't fucking touch me," Ichigo hissed in warning as the bluenette swaggered towards the bed.

"Oh, orange, your words hurt me!" he laughed, pushing the boy down on the bed. Roughly, he forced their lips together, sliding a hand between Ichigo's thighs.

Resistance was futile. There was no escaping Grimmjow or his sexual desires, and so Ichigo hardly fought back as his clothes were removed.

"See?" Grimmjow whispered, nibbling his neck. "You want this too, don't you, you dirty little bitch."

"N-no!" gasped Ichigo, blushing a deep crimson before muttering, "Bastard."

The infuriating chuckle was back again, echoing in his ears and making him feel degraded and humiliated.

"I don't," he tried to make his words sound forceful, but they sounded watery and pathetic. He felt foolish, trembling under Grimmjow's touch, fear and attraction to the big-headed fucker leaving him frozen.

Lost in his thoughts, Ichigo hadn't even noticed the point he'd become naked. Grimmjow was beside the bed, removing his boxers. The orangette could feel his mouth making an 'o' as he stared at the perfect form he'd seen earlier, now made even better by the addition of a large cock. Ichigo blushed as he noticed that the larger man's hair was natural, looking away with a face burning crimson.

Grimmjow laughed out loud when he turned round to see the orangette's blushing face, receiving a furious look in return.

"Ha, ha," he lowered himself on to the boy with a smile, rocking his hips slightly to draw gasps out of the smaller male. "That's good. Keep that look, I love it."

Ichigo scowled at the big-headed male, blushing through his glare. Every time Grimmjow rocked his hips, an involuntary gasp or moan left his lips, leaving him feeling foolish. His whole body was burning and every casual touch from the bluenette was like an electric shock along his tanned skin.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo moaned, before slamming a hand over his mouth. He stared into amused cyan orbs with wide cinnamon ones, appalled at himself.

With a grin, Grimmjow positioned himself and rammed into Ichigo. The boy couldn't help but scream as the other's cock slammed into him, and he dug his nails deep into the bluenette's back, gasping. After giving him a moment to readjust to the new object inside him, Grimmjow began to pump in and out of the smaller male, who threw his head back, groaning deeply.

Ichigo opened his eyes slightly, to look at the beautiful man who was on top of him. Lust filled brown eyes met the blue ones, who were staring down at the orangette with an almost hunger. The look scared him a little, but he was having far too much fun to think about it right now.

"Mm," commented Grimmjow seriously. "Yeah, that one's even better then your angry one."

Ichigo closed his eyes again, not wanting to look at the lack of affection in Grimmjow's expression. There was enjoyment, and desire, but it was obvious that the orangette was nothing more than a sex toy.

"Ah," gasped the larger male, panting slightly now. "I'm gonna come, orange."

He reached for Ichigo's member, and began to stroke it seductively, quickly bringing him to the edge. Grimmjow was first, emptying himself into Ichigo before collapsing on him, where the orangette then emptied himself in the torso sandwich that had just been made.

"Ew," he muttered, feeling instantly dirty and in need of a wash. "Tell me there's a shower to be had."

The bluenette pointed at a door to their left without looking up. He remained limp as Ichigo extracted himself from beneath him and crossed to the bathroom.

Hot water had never felt so good. His backside was aching and felt slightly raw after the new experience of being with a man. Ichigo had always been a little confused about his sexuality, wanting to find the girls attractive, but never seeing them as anything but friends. His male friends were a different story, though. Renji had always been an object of desire to Ichigo, with his manly body and tattoos. Although, Renji was just as manly as his body suggested, and being with another man was probably laughable to him. So, Ichigo had never explored, staying innocent and untouched. Much to Ikkaku's amusement, he still blushed and stammered at a slightly provocative touch, whether from male or female. Now, Grimmjow had battered down any questioning to his sexuality, and shown the orangette that men were most _definitely _the way to go.

After returning from the shower, Ichigo found the larger man cleaned up and waiting by the door.

"Ready?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Um, for what?"

"I'm taking you back to your friends."

Ichigo was slightly hurt by these words. He'd presumed he was going to be staying with Grimmjow tonight.

_No. What am I doing? I don't give a damn about him, I've just never had this before so I'd cling to any attachment._

"Oh, great."

Apparently he was deemed too slow to walk himself back, and he was once again thrown over the man's shoulder as soon as they were outside the fight club. Nnoitra had seen them off with many winks and chuckles.

After a silent journey, with any attempts at conversation completely rejected by Grimmjow, they were back outside Kyoraku's pub. The bluenette lowered Ichigo to the floor, gave him a wink and said "Thanks, orange," before turning to leave.

"My name's Ichigo," hissed the boy, blushing immediately after.

A single blue eyebrow was raised, and the older man made no attempt to hide his mirth-filled snort. He simply replied with an amused, "Right."

"Uh," Ichigo stammered as the older male once again tried to leave, attempting to stand in shadows to hide his burning face. "What district is that bar in? With the silver haired kid?"

Ichigo's brain had lost since lost consciousness; it was now just his mouth talking. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted this information, or if he was just trying to stop Grimmjow from leaving. Even if it was the latter, Grimmjow was clearly not going to comply.

"10. Hitsugaya. See ya orange."

This time, he was gone. Ichigo sighed with a mix of annoyance and hurt as he registered how he'd once again been called 'orange', after telling the prick his name. Feeling stroppy, he entered the bar and went to snuggle down with his friends, vowing not to tell them any of tonight's events, ever.

* * *

><p><em>So? I'm sorry, I know I suck at lemons. I tried my hardest! T.T<em>

_I hope you enjoyed, anyhow, and give me some reviews, this story has no love! D: (If anyone voices the fact that it doesn't deserve love, I'll cry. Just pretend it's a fabulous piece of literature, kay?)_

_Until next time, kitties x_


End file.
